Mistletoe
by NymphadoraxLestrange
Summary: Angela meets Brennan under the mistletoe. Reviews are always welcome!


Temperance Brennan was cleaning up the kitchen after Christmas dinner. All of her friends and family had left, except for her best friend Angela Montenegro. Angela always stayed late into the night. Brennan always just thought she stayed to help her or keep her company, but Angela really stayed because she was in love with Brennan. All she wanted was her, but she had no idea how to get her. So that's why she came up with a devious plan. She would join her for Christmas dinner, as she always did, and she'd stay late, as she always did. But she brought along a bottle of vodka, and when she had helped Brennan decorate, she made sure to hang mistletoe above the couch.  
"Sweetie, come here!" Angela called out to Brennan, who was still in the kitchen. Brennan walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, where Angela was sat on the couch in a beautiful silky red dress, her legs crossed and a bottle of vodka in her hand. She patted the couch and Brennan sat down next to her.  
"I think we both deserve a drink after tonight." Angela said, smiling, and she poured vodka into two shotglasses, handing one to Brennan. Brennan smiled and took the shot. "Thanks Angela." she said, before downing the shot and wincing slightly as the harsh liquid hit the back of her throat. Angela downed her shot as well and the two squints clinked their glasses.  
Brennan and Angela took turns pouring each other shots, and after a while, they were slurring their words, giggling, and slumping down on the couch.  
Angela knew it was time. She looked above her at the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling and smirked.  
"Hey Bren... look... mistletoe." she said softly.  
Brennan looked above her. "Oh... yes..." she replied.  
"You know what that means, don't you?" Angela asked.  
"Yes, but... wait..." before she could finish, Angela leaned in and gently pressed her lips against the scientists. Brennan gasped in shock, but she began to kiss back. Angela rested one hand on Brennan's cheek as they kissed passionately. Brennan lay down on the couch and Angela straddled her, kissing her deeply, her tongue running against her lower lip. Brennan's lips parted and her tongue darted out to meet Angela's, the tips of their tongues flicking against each other. Angela rested her hands on Brennan's breasts, and Brennan's nail dragged down Angela's back. Angela broke the kiss and began to kiss down Brennan's neck, sucking gently on the delicate skin there, leaving small red marks. Brennan shivered and moaned lightly at the sensation, running a hand through the artist's long brown hair. Her hands began to grope Brennan's breasts rougher, causing quiet whimpers and moans to escape her mouth. She licked Brennan's neck up to her ear, and sucked lightly on her earlobe.  
"Angie... stop teasing me... just fuck me already." Brennan said huskily.  
That was all it took. Angela practically ripped the purple blouse off Brennan, and planted kisses on her collarbones, and her breasts. Brennan arched into her touch. Angela reached around her and undid the clasp on her bra with clumsy hands, flinging it to the floor. A hand groped one breast, and the other breast was taken over by Angela's mouth, sucking on the hard nipple and gently biting it, making Brennan cry out in pleasure. Her tongue made it's way down her stomach, her hands scraping down her sides. Angela hastily undid the button on Brennan's pants and hauled them off of her. She was wearing a little pair of panties, with an evident wet spot from her growing arousal. Angela ran one finger up her wet slit through her panties, rubbing her clit lightly. She took her panties off and tossed them to one side, spread Brennan's legs, and licked her wet core. Brennan moaned.  
"Fuck, Angie, oh god..." she said as her lover's tongue drew circles around her throbbing clit, sucking it into her mouth. Angela slid two fingers into her wet hole and thrusted them gently as Brennan's hips bucked against her face.  
"Oh god Angie, fuck me harder!" Brennan almost screamed. Angela was happy to comply, and she rammed her fingers inside of her rough and fast, licking and sucking her clit. She curved her fingers slightly as to rub against Brennan's special spot, and that was all it took. Brennan cried out in ecstacy, her back arched, her head thrown back. Her inner walls clenched against Angela's fingers as she came. Angela continued to lick and thrust throughout her orgasm, intensifying it until Brennan's breathing came back to a normal pace and her eyes opened, a slick sheen of sweat shining across her face. Angela removed her fingers and sucked them clean, smirking at Brennan.  
"Oh my god Angie, that was..." before she could finish, Angela pressed her lips against Brennan's once more.  
"Merry Christmas, sweetie." she said, taking Brennan in her arms and stroked her hair until both of them fell asleep.


End file.
